1. Field
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a data access control technique suitably applied to an information processing apparatus such as a personal computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various types of personal computers such as a desktop type and a notebook type are widely spread. Functions required of the personal computers of such types are incessantly sophisticated and, recently, for example, even program data which are scrambled and broadcast can be viewed.
In consideration of these circumstances, various methods for improving the functions of the processor have heretofore been proposed (see, for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2000-298652). In this Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2000-298652, a multiprocessor capable of efficiently executing a plurality of processes while preventing the LSI area from becoming large by causing a plurality of processors to use a circuit in common is proposed.
Personal computers of such types are each provided with a virtual storage, and hence data access executed by using a program is executed by using a virtual address. On the other hand, on the system side, a real address is obtained by subjecting the virtual address to address conversion, and address processing is executed for the main storage.
A processor incorporated in the personal computers of such types is provided with a register renaming function. To execute an instruction issued by the program, a general purpose register provided by an instruction set architecture is used. What performs control to dynamically allocate the general purpose register to a physical register in a register file is the register renaming function.
It should be noted that, as compared with processing of access to the main storage, i.e., a memory (outside the processor), processing of access to a physical register (inside the processor) is performed at remarkably high speed. Further, a physical register to which no general purpose register is allocated is turned into a mere surplus resource. Accordingly, by providing a contrivance for replacing processing of access to a memory with processing of access to a physical register, it is possible to effectively utilize resources, and improve the performance of the processor.